Detergent compositions, such as laundry detergent, may often be found in various powder forms, which are typically contained in a box-like container. Such containers may be perforated to allow formation of an openable lid to gain access to the detergent, or such containers may have a dispensing closure, such as a “push-pull” type of dispensing closure that can be selectably opened to allow a consumer to dispense the detergent from the container.
Accordingly, improved detergent container systems are continually desirable.